Quentin's Baby Girl
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Quentin is glad to have Sara back and living with him even if it means that his sleep is deeply suffering. Eventual Nysara
1. Quentin's mistake

Quentin had his baby girl home that was all that mattered. Sure he woke up numerous times in the night from her screaming or crying or calling out to someone but he didn't mind running into her room, his gun at the ready just encase. He would set the gun down, lie down next her and hold her like he used to when she was little and having nightmares.

The first time it happened Sara didn't realise it was him and she stabbed him with a small blade that he couldn't even think of where it came from and she also broke his arm. When she realised it was just a dream she started crying looking at her father's blood on her hands apologising over and over, shrinking away from his touch whenever he would reach out to comfort her. He didn't care. All he wanted was to make sure she was okay. She left after that, she came back two weeks later after Quentin filed a missing persons report and her photo was plastered all over the city. She told him it was safe for him for her to be there and he told her to shut up, she didn't have that right, the right make sure he didn't see his baby girl, he went six years not seeing her, thinking she was dead, he went through hell and back dealing with the grief of her death. He didn't want to make her feel guilty because he was happy beyond words to have her back with him. So she moved back home. To her old room in her old bed that she use to miss while on the island.

He got so use to this pattern that he started waking up just before the screaming would start. Except one night the screaming never came.

He went in expecting something terrible to have happened but instead he found his daughter wasn't alone in the bed, another woman was in it, her long black hair covering her face but Quentin knew who it was. It was Nyssa, she was back. Now the father and husband in him wanted to shoot this bitch in the face for kidnapping his ex wife and poisoning his daughter but he knew how much she meant to Sara and how love was a hard emotion to ignore, plus if it wasn't for her Sara would've died years ago and he would forever be grateful to this woman for saving her life, for keeping her alive long enough so she could come home.

He left the room closing the door behind him and went back to sleep. All a father wants for his children is happiness and safety and if Sara was happy and felt safe with that woman who was he to say anything.

When he woke up in the morning he went to check to see if Sara was awake and hungry since he had time to make breakfast before he went in to work, he found his daughter alone in the bed but a note on the door, kept up with a small knife, not unlike the one he was stabbed with many moons ago.

**Do not tell Sara I am in the city. She does not need to know. I will keep the night terrors away and you will keep quiet about this. If not the poison will not be a small amount next time. **

Okay, so he didn't really like Nyssa al Ghul, he liked what she did for Sara, the good anyways. But as a whole he wanted that bitch dead.

He took out the knife and the note, balling it up and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Dad?" Sara's voice broke through his thoughts like a wrecking ball.

"Yeah baby?"

"Why are you holding that knife?"

"You threw into the door in your sleep. I'm just taking it down before someone gets hurt by it. Want some breakfast?"

"What is it?" Sara long ago gave up on questioning her actions in her sleep, she decided she didn't want to know after Nyssa told her about the time when a fast asleep Sara preformed head on an amused Nyssa.

"Nothing yet, but you name the food and I will make it." Quentin would do anything for his daughters, even if he didn't think they were dad first.

"Toast and eggs sound good."

"Done. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's ready." Sara nodded and listened to his idea. When she laid back down she paused and he hesitated as he saw her frown before lying down fully. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah Dad, just thought I felt something…" Sara knew that smell. It was Nyssa. She was missing her so much her mind was trying to comfort her with the memory of the last thing she would smell before falling asleep almost every night during though five years and the first thing she smelt when she would wake up. It only made sense that she would smell it now. Quentin nodded leaving to go prepare the food. Sara just sighed into the pillow and hold it close. "I miss you Nyssa."

…

Quentin made a call to The Arrow. He thought he would be able to keep an out for Nyssa. Plus he seemed to care about Sara too.

"**So the assassin is back in the city?**" The Arrow's masked voice spoke through the phone and Quentin resisted the urge which came up every time he was in contact with the masked hero, the question of he was really was. He's asked Sara who would shrug and say that she didn't know who he was without the mask. She didn't care, when she needed him, he had her back.

"She got into my house last night."

"**Everyone okay?"**

"Yeah she's helping Sara with some stuff."

"**How is Sara taking this news?**"

"Raatko doesn't want Sara knowing and quite frankly neither do I."

"**Understood. I'll keep an eye out for her, once I spot her I'll make sure I can find her at a moment's notice.**"

"Thanks." Quentin hung up and leaned back in his chair. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to make up for the fact that he couldn't be there to protect his baby girl for six years and he some of the scars, he knew there were more and he hated it. He hated what happened to her and he couldn't do anything to change it or anything else. He could only try and make up for it now.

…

Quentin came home to an empty house, he saw Sara's phone on the table and couldn't help but pick it up. He knew from the times she called him on it that it was the same phone she had in Nanda Parbat.

Of course the phone's language setting was in Arabic, he knew it was possible to change it to English but he figured Sara kept it in Arabic for a reason and he couldn't even begin to guess how to change it for her. He stumbled upon the photo sections and saws pictures ranging from breath taking landscapes to pictures of dead people, some of them with arrows in them, others with just broken necks or marks on their neck as if they were strangled by a bar. _Or a Bo staff. _He thought with a shudder. He knew she killed people before and he saw her kill, but snapping someone's neck who was trying to kill her and seeing these images were two different things. He decided that he had no proof that they died at her hands and swiped passed them to a video. It was Sara's face, she looked a lot younger but that could have been from the fact that she might have been because she looked happier than he's ever seen her.

The person holding the camera, a woman leaned in and kiss Sara who reached out her arm saying something in respond. The angle changed as if the woman moved from Sara's side to on top of her. Quentin regretted hitting play now and hoped he wasn't watching a sex tape of his baby girl. Although she slept with Queen so he probably had some hidden cameras around the bedroom.

More talking, he would have to call Felicity and ask her if she could find some way to get it translated.

More kissing and gentle touching but mostly it was Sara staring at up the other woman smiling. She looked like she was completely in love.

The videoed ended with a glimpse of Nyssa, he could see, starting to take of Sara's shirt. He was grateful it ended and was glad to see that Sara didn't have as many scars in the video as she does now.

The next picture was one of Sara sleeping and she looked so peaceful, her face buried into the pillow, blankets up to her neck. More photos of her sleeping, a few of Nyssa sleeping. A few pictures of Nyssa and Sara kissing. One looked like it was taken seconds after sex of Nyssa, with her hair messed and sheets clinging to her. There was a video that seemed to take right after it. He knew Sara's laughter anywhere and she was laughing at the start speaking in perfect Arabic, well as far as he could tell. Sara's hand came out and brushed hair out of Nyssa's face, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

"_Are you nervous?_" He was surprised to hear English now.

"_Yes. Is that good or bad?_" Sara answered.

"_Good, but do not let it interfere with your actions, if you do then it's bad. I won't be with you this time. You'll be going with Talia and if you do not make the kill yourself she will kill you. I cannot stop that from happening. You need to make the kill._"

"_I will. I can do it. I won't hesitate._"

"_I have no doubt in your ability._"

Quentin turned the video off at this point. They were talking about Sara killing someone. But if she didn't she was going to be the one to die and that made him feel a bit better. He made a mental note to ask her about rules when it came to them.

The next video Sara was playing with a kitten on a bed. It was all back in Arabic but Sara was having fun just playing with a kitten until this man came in the room holding a knife. He heard Nyssa's voice and Sara's head snapped around to see what she was talking about. Her expression hardened and she nodded, hearing the man's words and she the knife he held. With a final word from Nyssa Quentin watched the screen hoping what he thought was coming, wasn't. But it was. Sara plunged the knife into the kitten she was playing with moments ago. The man took the knife and the dead cat. Once he was gone Sara turned back to Nyssa, she looked so destroyed as she crumbled into Nyssa's arms.

Quentin needed to call Felicity now before went through any more videos to find out what they were saying. Was this man threatening his daughter, was Nyssa threatening too, maybe Sara didn't love her but instead suffered from Stockholm syndrome.

…

Felicity was hacking into Sara's cell phone and making it so that all her files were on her computer and were getting translated. She would be putting the translated files on a disk for Quentin and not doing anything to Sara's phone so the deadly blonde couldn't get mad at her or know what she did.

The kitten video really got to her. She knew when she first the still for it she shouldn't watch it, there was no way it was going to still be cute.

Nyssa: I can't believe I let you bring that thing in from the streets.

Sara: It was starving. I couldn't just leave it to die.

Nyssa: Are you empathizing with a cat? Sara you are not that cat you know that right?

Sara: I know. But still it's so small and helpless. We can't leave it to die.

Nyssa: Well I could. I don't take in strays.

Sara raised an eyebrow at Nyssa after that line.

Nyssa: I don't think of you as a stray.

Sara: Talia does.

They both paused as the man walked in with the knife. The camera didn't go past his legs from the angle.

Man: Ta-er sah-fer. Who gave you permission for that pest under this roof.

Nyssa: I did. It's just a cat. What harm can it do?

The man held out the knife.

Man: You brought it in, you take it out. I'd made it quick if you don't want it to suffer.

Sara looked at Nyssa at this point who told her that if she went straight to the heart it would be instantly. So Sara plunged the knife into the cat and the man took it and left. Once he was gone she crumbled into Nyssa's arms.

Nyssa: Well look at the bright side. He didn't make me do that to you when I brought you in.

…

Quentin was watching the now translated videos, now knowing what was being said he felt like he was intruding on a private moment and decided not to continue watching them. He heard the front door open and slammed the laptop close.

"Sara?"

"Who else lives here?" She asked as she walked in, tossing her coat on the couch.

"Any luck with the job hunt?"

"No surprisingly enough being an international assassin isn't in high demand."

"You could go back to school." Quentin wanted to think that there was more than just minimal wage jobs in his daughter's future.

"No I can't." She wasn't smart like Laurel she didn't do well in college. "Not smart like Laurel."

"You survived something that most people can't. You are so strong baby. You are conquer anything. Even college." Quentin use to joke to Sara when she would come home without warning for a weekend asking her if she was kicked out but he had completely faith that his daughter could make the dean's list if she just had some discipline and from what google said assassins and their training requires and teaches discipline. If she needed to do that to be ready for college then he was glad for it. As long as it wasn't for nothing. "I have no problem switching to nights so we can hang in the day, you don't have to go out and get a job or go back to school if you don't want to. If you need or want time to adjust to being back home." Quentin really wished there was a handbook about this kind of thing he could refer to.

"That's fine with me." Sara was fine with not working and doing nothing in the day.

…

That night Quentin stayed up waiting for signs of Nyssa's return, he waited until Sara was asleep before he pushed open her door and waited for Nyssa to come in. He knew that when she was there Sara didn't have the night terrors but she didn't want Sara to know where she was and what she was doing so she must have thought she was unwanted by Sara.

"Waiting for me?" Nyssa asked appearing behind Quentin and he cursed himself for not hearing her coming up behind him. Fucking assassins and their quietness.

"Why don't you want Sara to know?"

"It's better if she doesn't."

"No not good enough. If there is even a small part of you that thinks if you tell her she'll be mad and that you're not wanted here by her I will kill you. Not sure how yet but I'll find a way." Quentin wasn't letting her do this.

"I don't need to explain my actions to you." She knocked Quentin out before entered the room where Sara had started thrashing around, calling out for her. "I know Sara needs me." She held the blonde down in bed pinning her arms and legs down as she whispered in her ear, even when Sara couldn't understand Arabic she still calmed down when Nyssa would speak to her in it.

Soon as Sara calmed down Nyssa changed her position so she wasn't pinning Sara down but instead just holding her. She missed this, she needed this, to have Sara back in her arms to know that Sara needed her.

Nyssa didn't realise when she started to fall asleep but she did miss the feeling of peace that always overcame her when she was near Sara.

Sara woke up, she was usually hard to wake up but something in her was just screaming to wake up. She felt the arms around her and this made her open her eyes.

"Nyssa…"


	2. Don't Piss Off Sara Lance

Felicity was the first one in the arrow cave (the name was still under debate). She had gotten in the habit of bringing breakfast to Sara who always slept in which was understandable since she was the only one without a day job, even Oliver had his cover as a CEO. Felicity didn't know why Sara moved out from her father's house but she knew better than to ask, she knew Oliver knew but she only knew he knew because Sara was yelling at screaming at him because he knew and didn't tell her.

So Felicity brought over the bag with the breakfast food in it over to the bed where Sara was still sleeping. Felicity grabbed little rubber ball, which she bought for the sole reason of using it to throw at Sara and wake her up since you didn't sneak up behind Sara or Oliver without getting hurt.

"Sara wake up." Felicity threw the ball and winced once it hit Sara in the head.

"What?"

"Oliver isn't here and won't be for a while he has a lot of meetings and Diggs is with him. It's just us."

"Shouldn't you be with Oliver since you're his assistant?"

"I get time off." Felicity sat down on the bed next to the lying blonde. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Nyssa's back. I woke up with her in bed next to me. I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. She was really there."

"She was just in your bed?"

"Yeah, holding me like she used to."

"What did you do?"

"I punched her in the face and literally kicked her out of the bed. I don't care what we had before. That was over, she poisoned Laurel and kidnapped my mom."

"Why was she in your bed?"

"I get bad night terrors…always have since the boat crashed, when I was with Nyssa she was the only person that could keep them away. I didn't always knew when I had one but I could usually tell from the aftermath."

"Aftermath?" Sara just pointed to the giant hold in the concrete wall, the dummies torn to shreds knives sticking out of them. "Oh…"

"My first one here, at my dad's I cut him with a knife and broke his arm…"

"Have you thought about talking to someone about that?"

"I can't talk to someone about it. I'll either get arrested or locked in a mental institute or both."

"What about Oliver he went through similar stuff."

"He doesn't have violent outbursts he mostly just cries in his sleep moaning for Tommy or his dad or Shado."

"Who's Shado?"

"She's the reason that Slade wants to kill us."

"Can we ask her to get him to not kill us?"

"She's dead."

"Why can't the people trying to kill us from your past be the ones that died."

"Because they're trained killers…" Sara thought it made perfect sense. "Am I smelling pancakes or am I just having a stroke?"

"Oh yeah I brought your breakfast." Felicity got up to grab that take out bag and bring it back over to Sara.

"You take such good care of me. Unless the other ones who are suppose to but they just lie."

"How did Oliver lie though?"

"He knew Nyssa was in town! He knew she was here and didn't tell me! I mean how would he like if Helena was out of jail and I knew she was just wandering around the city and didn't tell him and he found out by waking up with her in bed next to him."

"Wait in his case is it sexual?"

"What? No."

"I don't believe it, they were mostly just sexual."

"Felicity shut up." Sara opened the bag, holding the hashbrown patty with her mouth as she added cream to the coffee.

"Talk to your dad about his reasons for keeping Nyssa a secret."

"I'm not talking to him." Sara was interrupted by her cell going off she hit ignore and tossed it down on the bed next to her.

"That's very mature of you."

"I woke up with her in my bed!" Her phone rang again and she hit ignore once again.

"Was she touching you?"

"Yeah…she was holding me."

"No I mean like bad touch…"

"No, Nyssa isn't a molester or rapist."

"Well that's a plus. What did she say to you? What did you say to her?"

"I said her name and she just smiled at me like she use too and I could've screamed. Do you know how many times I woke up in the middle of the night wishing I was back with her? It's not like she didn't have a way to contact me, my number is still the same even though Laurel and Dad bitch about it being a long distance number every time they want to call me. So I kicked her out of bed."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing I literally kicked her out, I took my legs and kicked her the fuck off the bed and onto the floor. She got up and left. Just like that. She said she would be around if I needed her but I said I wouldn't."

"Do you need her?"

"Every second of everyday." This time when Sara's phone rang she answered it. "Hey Laurel."

"**Where are you?**"

"Around."

"**Dad wants to talk to you hang on a second.**" The second Laurel passed the phone to their father she hung up. It was time for Felicity's phone to ring.

"It's Oliver."

"Answer it. Tell him he can come here. I'm leaving."

"Sara…"

"I need to talk to Nyssa. You're right."

"I meant talk to Oliver or your dad…" As Sara ignored her and kept walking Felicity mutter. "Or a therapist."

…

"Dad Sara has every right to be mad at you." Laurel didn't know what was going on, she just knew the gist of it and now Sara wasn't talking to their dad, but she was talking to her.

"I was only thinking about what's best for her. For some reason that woman makes her happy and she feels safe. Do you know how hard it is to calm Sara down during her night terrors? For some reason if Nyssa is with her, she doesn't have them. She doesn't have night terrors."

"Dad Sara use to have night terrors all the time when she was younger. She was sit up in bed screaming her head off and I thought she was possessed, it was terrifying but it went away. I think these will go away too." Laurel remembered the first time it happened she was six and Sara was four and they were sharing a room while they redecorated Sara's room, since she was starting kindergarten she thought it was time her room didn't look like it belonged to a baby but a big girl, even though the only thing that changed beside the changing table being removed from the room (it was also a dresser and they never got around to buying a new one) the walls were painted a light purple instead of bright yellow. Either way it looked like giant Easter eggs to Laurel but she was warned about saying anything negative about whatever Sara picked since she was at that stage where whatever Laurel thought was cool was cool and whatever Laurel hated Sara hated.

"Those were different, she's thrashing around this time, she's breaking things, throwing knives. She needs help."

"So take her to a doctor instead of letting someone sneak into her bed. PTSD causes similar stuff, I wouldn't be surprised if she had PTSD, Oliver went through hell and he was alone on an island, she went through hell and she wasn't alone, people made her life hell."

"Has she told you anything about what she was doing?"

"Yeah after the boat went down she managed to get on like a door or something, some part of the boat. She was just floating for days she thought she was going to die. She said it was a cruel joke dying of thirst but surrounded by water- before you ask yeah she was dumb enough to drink it. That made just hade her sick on top of everything. A ship passed by run by a scientist and he took her on board, which freaked her out since she was just in her underwear and a pretty much ruined see through robe." Quentin held up his hand.

"I don't want to know if she was-" He couldn't even say it, if he said it, then it could be true.

"She wasn't. Or if she was she didn't tell me. She was with him on that boat for a year before they were attacked, she had to jump overboard to keep from getting shot but she ended up on an island with no weapons, no tools, nothing to survive with, that's when Nyssa found her. None of that really seems like PTSD worthy. Least of all spending time in Tibet."

"That was when she shacked up with the assassins though. She could've gotten PTSD from that."

"Dad, she was in love with Nyssa. She wanted to be with her. She wasn't abused there. They even find someone that was a match so they could take their kidneys and gave them to Sara."

"She had a kidney transplant?"

"Two, but yeah, drinking a lot of salt water destroys your kidneys."

"She had both her kidneys replaced and didn't think to tell us she was alive?"

"Well if the transplants didn't go right she wouldn't be alive."

"Laurel call her right now and tell her I am furious with her." Quentin was fuming, it was bad enough that he thought she was dead for six years, but to find out from Laurel that during this time she had to have a major surgery and she didn't even bother to tell him about it.

"I have to go back to work Dad, leave Sara alone and let her figure this out herself."

…

"I'm really glad you're back." Sin looked over to Sara who was lounging on the couch next to her.

"Me too."

"Thea said that you haven't spoken to Oliver in awhile. Everything okay between you two?"

"Nope. He's lucky I haven't killed him yet for the shit he's pulled."

"This woman came by looking for you. I said you haven't been here in awhile."

"Did she say who she was?"

"No but I think she was Asian or something. But like dark Asian." Sara just stared at Sin.

"We really need to get you out of here, or back in school."

"Please like you're so educated."

"I went to college."

"Did you finish?"

"No, I was too busy having everyone think I was dead. But I was mostly passing."

"Mostly?"

"Well it's hard to keep up your grades when you're mostly partying."

"You are such a good role model."

"Hey I had to prove that I wasn't Laurel. Do you know how hard that was? I ended up in the back of police cars a lot, and not just because that was what my father drove."

"So who's the Asian women who stopped by and knows you like to hang out in clock towers?"

"Nyssa."

"Nyssa? Who's Nyssa?"

"Ex-girlfriend…it's a long story." When Sin gave her the 'I refuse to accept that as an answer' "I'm not getting into this. Not now okay. After this crap is dealt with I'll explain."

"Fine." An awkward silence filled the room and Sara shifted around the couch.

"She was pretty hot."

"What?"

"The ex-girlfriend, at least you have good taste."

"We're not going through this Sin."

"I mean Oliver is rich and hot, she's hot, you don't date losers."

"I'm leaving." Sara got up completely fed up with the conversation mostly just the topic of Nyssa at all.

"Wait, do you know what the definition of a cannibal is?"

"What?"

"Someone whose fed up with people." Sin started laughing at her own joke while Sara rolled her eyes.

…

Nyssa was relaxing at a café having some coffee while waiting for something to do, she knew Sara wouldn't be thrilled to see her again but she knew with time Sara would be over it.

_Nyssa had just gotten back from a mission, she knew in a few hours, a day at the latest Sara would be back from her own mission and they would have a week of guaranteed no interruptions. Talia would be gone, her father was too busy dealing with the whole Malcom Merlyn incident to even think about what they were doing. _

_She could have everything set up before Sara was back. She went to her dresser and took out the fake bottom where the ring box was kept hidden. She knew Sara kept saying that she loved her and that's why she's with her but a part of Nyssa will always be convinced its because Sara thinks she owes her a debt and that's why she's with her. If she agrees to marry her she could always look down at the ring and quiet the voice of doubt. _

_She covered the bed with rose pedals and lined scented candles along the shelves and dressers. The pilot said that he would let her know when Sara landed so she had enough time to light the candles without the wax dripping all over the place. Hours later the pilot called so Nyssa lit the candles and got ready to meet her by the front door. When Sara opened the door she smiled at Nyssa but her smile seemed different, it didn't quite reach her eyes like usual. _

"_Nyssa, you're okay right? You're not hurt?" Sara asked first already in Nyssa's arms hugging her. _

"_I'm fine. Are you hurt?"_

"_No, I'm just really tired I haven't gotten any sleep in a few days. I'll go get a shower than can we just go to bed?" Sara was leaning on Nyssa's shoulder. Nyssa was disappointed she was going to have to wait one more day but oh well._

"_Yeah that's fine sweetie, oh our shower has a really bad leak so you need to use the one in Talia's room." This would give her enough time to put away the candles and clean up the rose petals. If all Sara wanted was to go to sleep she was fine with that. Breakfast in bed proposals were romantic too. _

_When Sara was done with her shower which included getting yelled at and complained about by Talia. _

"_Nyssa, I'm going to kill your sister one of these days." Sara moaned as she walked into their bedroom going straight for the bed dropping the towel on the way, her hair was mostly dry so she was fine with it being on her pillow. Even if she would get scolded later by Nyssa for the 'smell' that develops in the pillows after having wet hair on them for all night. _

"_I know, I'll help you, just make sure you wait until after Father is dead and officially named me heir, then we'll kill her together." Nyssa was already in bed enjoying the view of Sara walking around to her side. _

"_Did you have scented candles lit?"_

"_Yeah, I was reading the critique on War and Peace, it's scented candle reading." Nyssa wasn't fully lying she did read a lot. _

"_You're such a nerd." Sara cuddled up into Nyssa's side. "My nerd." She started kissing Nyssa's neck, moving her legs between her legs. _

"_Thought you wanted to go right to sleep?"_

"_We always have sex after missions, its why I'm getting a weird fetish for killing people, 'cause I know when I get home I have you here and afterwards we'll make love." _

It didn't matter. Sara left her that night. She waited until she was asleep and left.

"Stupidest thing I ever did was fall for her." Nyssa was talking to herself.

"Well I feel great about that." Sara sat down across from her taking her coffee.

"Oh you're talking to me now?"

"I texted you every day, not once did you say you were sneaking in my bed."

"You needed me. I can't let you suffer like that. I don't care if it's me that is helping you but you need someone else to help you. Clearly it's not Oliver."

"Oliver complains when I stab him. Did I ever stab you?"

"Once, but that was pretty early on, you were still hooked up to the IV. You use to thrash around, hurt yourself mostly so I use to pin you down and calm you down, eventually you stopped having them at all. I figured you started having them soon as you left."

"Yeah….I did."

"Let me help you please."

"Fine…but no more secretes. Everything on the table."

"Fine. I'm not here solely for you. We have reason to believe Malcom Merlyn is in the city or at least in contact with someone in the city and I need to find him."

"Okay. I'm dating Oliver and I think I might be pregnant."

"Really?"

"Who knows, sometimes I'm so tired I don't even care what he does and I barely notice anything."

"You going to keep it if you are?"

"Doubt it, Oliver has no time to be a parent, he barely remembers he has a day job."

"If you are, you can come back to me and we'll raise it."

"We're not raising a child together. Look how messed up Talia is. I am not letting that happen to any of my potential children."

"It's not set in stone that we'll raise the children with the League, I am more than happy to let them make that decision on their own after they finish high school."

"You've really thought about this haven't you?"

"Well it's something that crosses your mind during long serious relationships."

"Have you talked to your father yet?"

"Nope. He should've told me."

"I asked him not too."

"I'm his daughter, he should listen to me over you."

"Talk to your father."

"You talk to yours."

"What do you want to talk to my father about?"

"Letting you live here. You can still go on missions you just come back here, with me."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"He doesn't love me, and I don't love him. We're only together because I fucked him to get over you, to forget about you but it didn't work and now I'm stuck with him. But if you're staying I'll leave him and stay with you."

"I have a mission and once that mission is over, it's over and I'm gone. You can come with me or you can stay here. For the time I'm here I'll help you with your demons if you want, but that's it. You decided to leave me."

"I didn't want to leave you…"

"Well you did. You even poisoned yourself to make sure you wouldn't have to come back with me."

"No, that's not why and you know it. I just can't take the killing anymore. It's eating away at my soul and I can't feel things anymore, not properly. Can I see you later tonight?"

Nyssa nodded and passed her a hotel room key. "Meet me there okay, you can stay with me until I leave. Break up with Oliver if you don't love him." Nyssa got up and left, placing some bills down on the table for the coffee she ordered and Sara drank.

Sara looked down at her phone and texted her dad saying that she understood why he did what he did. She had to decide if she really wanted to stay with Oliver or maybe leave the city again and stay with Nyssa.


End file.
